Drabbles
by Matriochka in kimono
Summary: 1.POURQUOI MOI! 2. Pardonne moi, je souffre tellement... 3. Adieu, mon amour... 4. On ne joue pas avec le feu, Naruto...5. L'aveuglement d'une vie...
1. POURQUOI MOI! 1

Auteur : Flore Risa

Titre : POURQUOI MOI ?

Genre : Drame

Note : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, vous le savez, je pense...

POURQUOI MOI ?

Je n'en peu plus, je suis fatiguer... ma vie n'est qu'un désastre.

Pourquoi ce battre ?

Pour les êtres qui nous sont chères ?

Oui, c'est vrai c'est ma raison de vivre, ce battre pour les êtres chères et devenir Hokage, être reconnu !!!

Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le cancre de service, l'idiot, le bon à rien, le faible, l'indésirable, le démon.

Tout le monde, me vois comme celui qui fait toujours des conneries, mais ils ne vois pas au-delà, il ne vois pas ma souffrance...oui, j'ai mal, je pleure tout les soirs...seul.

C'EST INJUSTE !!! C'est injuste de devoir rendre des comptes à son entourage ! Pourquoi ils ne voient rien ?

Pourquoi Sakura ne voit pas mon mal aise, j'envoie des signes de détresses pourtant ?!

Sasuke, nous nous entendons mieux depuis quelques années, il me comprend ?! Mais il ne fait rien...

Kakashi-san, lui non plus ne voit rien...pourtant il à le Sharingan ? Pourquoi le Sharingan ne voit pas les messages de détresse ?

Tsunade, ma grande sœur... plus elle vieillie, plus elle ne me comprend de moins en moins...pourtant je lui aie parlé de mon état, « Ce n'est qu'une phase de l'adolescence, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas ! » m'a-t-elle répondue.

Jiraya-senseï m'aurait compris, s'il n'était pas mort il y a deux ans, oui...lui m'aurais compris.

_Ce n'est qu'une phase de l'adolescence..._

Pourquoi alors, je me sens si mal depuis mon plus jeune âge ?

Les larmes coulent, elle coulent alors qu'il fait jour est ce un signe ?

Je ne sais pas...de toute façon je suis idiot, non ?

Je suis debout sur la tête du Quatrième sur le Mont Hokage, quelle ironie du sort, mon idole qui m'a rendu la vie impossible.

Je respire une dernière fois, ma tristesse toujours aussi grande, puis je me penche, je fais le saut de l'ange... la seul fois où on pourra dire « Il a fait le saut de l'ange le démon ! ».

Puis...plus rien.

Mon âme s'envole à jamais.

_Mes chers amis,_

_Je suis désoler de vous quitter ainsi, sans au revoir, mais ma peine m'en empêchait._

_N'ayez pas peur, je suis en paix à présent._

_La mort est la Lumière dans ma vie de Ténèbres et de Souffrances._

_Vivez heureux mes amis, car la vie peut vite basculer..._

_Adieu_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

**FIN**

Voilà ! Je voulais juste écrire cela...


	2. POURQUOI MOI! 2

Auteur : Flore Risa

Titre : POURQUOI MOI ?

Genre : Drame

Note : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, vous le savez, je pense...

P.S. : J'ai décidée de faire une suite afin de montrer que Naruto n'avait pas tord...c'est amis n'avaient rien comprit à sa douleur, mais qu'ils l'aiment tout de même. De plus, beaucoup me dise que cela ne ressemble pas au comportement de Naruto, mais je crois, que souvent les apparences sont trompeuses, et que Naruto ne montrait pas sa souffrance ayant l'habitude.

POURQUOI MOI ?

**Sasuke**

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était mort...trois mois...c'est long, pensa Sasuke.

Il l'avait toujours considéré comme son ami, son meilleur ami... son frère...

Il pleure encore... il a mal.

Depuis trois mois, tout les amis de Naruto s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme total...personne ne confiait son mal être aux autres...trop dur.

_« La mort est la Lumière dans ma vie de Ténèbres et de Souffrances. »_

C'est ce qu'il avait écrit dans se lettre d'adieu.

Lettre qui a été, comme il le demandait, lut pendant son enterrement.

L'enterrement...

Tout ses amis y été, silencieux, en pleure pour la plupart. Sakura été effondrée, Neji et moi-même, nous avons dut la soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas complètement, ont n'étaient pas en meilleur état qu'elle...

Après avoir lut la lettre, Tsunade-sama, a fait un discourt très émouvant relatant assez bien nos sentiment... « Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas voir sa souffrance ? C'est de notre faute, à nous ses amis, et nous le savons. Il me manque... J'avais placée en lui touts mes espoirs... j'étais convaincus qu'il allait devenir le plus grand et le plus fort des Hokages, je l'espérais tant. Est-ce cela qui m'a aveuglée ? Je en sais pas, mais tout se que nous pouvons faire, c'est lui demander son pardon et d'honorer sa mémoire, que les générations futurs se souviennent de lui...et qu'ils l'honorent à leur tour... Naruto...pardonne moi ! »

Elle ne put retenir les larmes qu'elle avait retenue tout le long du discourt.

Après Tsunade-sama, chacun des amis de Naruto firent un discoure...émouvant toujours...

J'ai mal...au cœur...Naruto...

**Sakura**

Comment ?...

Pourquoi ?...

Deux questions qui me trotte dans la tête.

Comment n'ai-je rien vue ?

Pourquoi je ne lui demandais pas comment il allait ?

C'est dur...quatre mois...

Mon meilleur ami est mort il y a quatre mois...Naruto...

J'ai abandonnée mes sentiments pour Sasuke depuis longtemps, je me suis rendue compte de ma bêtise... l'amour de ma vie était juste devant mon nez...Naruto...

Oui, je l'avoue...j'ai nourris des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers le blondinet hyperactif...et vous me direz, je ne suis pas la seule...Sasuke...aussi...

C'est douloureux de savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir l'être aimé, mais c'est encore plus douloureux de savoir qu'il est mort à présent...mort...

C'est la première fois que je le dis...mort...

Tu me manque mon amour...Naruto !

**Ichiraku**

Tout le monde est réuni, autour d'une table chez le restaurant de ramen préféré de Naruto.

Ils étaient là afin d'honorer la mémoire de leur amis commun...un an déjà...Naruto...

Tout le monde devant un bol de ramen au miso, comme l'adorait leur ami...

« Tu nous manque Naruto...et nous te demandons encore ton pardon, pour n'avoir put t'aider...et n'avoir rien vu...Itadagimasu » dit Kakashi avant d'inviter les autres à manger...

_Tu es tellement aimé Naruto..._

FIN

Flore Risa

Merci


	3. Pardonnemoi, je souffre tellement

**Auteur :**Flore Risa

**Titre :** Pardonne-moi, je souffre tellement...

**Genre :** Drame

**Note :** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Commentaire :** Voilà une autre fic, qui vous plaira j'espère, faites le moi savoir ! J'y ai mis (comme pour toutes mes fics) tout mon cœur, je vous préviens, cela se passe encore après Next Gen, et il contient beaucoup de spolier, bonne lecture...

**PS :** C'est un petit one-shot qui m'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que cela vaut, mais bon...envoyez moi vos commentaires...

**Pardonne-moi, je souffre tellement...**

Tu es devant moi, je te regarde, tu as changé...  
A tes côtés se trouve Sakura, l'air déterminée...triste?

J'ai tellement mal, comment ai-je pus trahir, comment...?  
Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, la vengeance...un goût si amer. 

L'amour? Une chaleur... Sakura...toi...  
La peur?...moi.  
Le regret?...Nous deux.

Konoha est détruit, Orochimaru y a mit un point d'honneur, et moi...je n'ai rien fais, pourquoi? Parce que je hais ce village! Je hais tout cet amour, je hais cette vie paisible que l'on peut y mener, je hais tous ceux qui y vivent...sauf toi.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Une question, juste une question...une question qui détruit toute ma vie.

Ami? Amant? Frère? Encore des questions?

Tu me regardes, ton regard est aussi déterminé que celui de Sakura, mais... l'espoir, ton regard en est empli...l'espoir...que c'est un doux mot qui résonne dans ma tête...

Ton regard. Il me fait vivre...

Ami? Amant? Frère? Quelle différence... Y a-t-il des frontières entre chacun de ces sentiments...étranges. 

J'ai tellement mal, je souffre, je suffoque sous ton regard, un regard empli de haine...

De la haine? Non... J'y avais vu de l'espoir?! Pourquoi changes-tu? Pourquoi?

NON! Toujours cette question!

Ton regard. Il me fait souffrir...

Ton regard. Il s'alourdit... Je tombe à genoux, des larmes...je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues?! Je lève la main, c'est humide, c'est...normal?

Un regard, empli d'amour...

NON! Arrête! Ne change pas... Ne change pas ton regard...garde celui empli de haine, ce regard empli de moi...oui. Je suis haine... donc incompatible avec toi! NON! Je refuse...

Ami? Amant? Frère?

Trois mots...si simple, si significatifs... 

Ami? Rivalité? Deux mots identiques pour toi et moi...

Amant? Tu me veux près de toi...

Frère? Tu es ma famille...

Tu murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sakura, elle se détend... puis, tu t'avance lentement vers moi, je reculs... J'ai peur?

Peur? De quoi...

« La mort, Sasuke... »

Mon regard plonge dans le tiens, c'est toi...

« La mort, Sasuke... »

Tu es prêt de moi, tu t'agenouilles à ma hauteur...

« La mort, Sasuke... C'est tout ce qui t'attends. »

Tu mets ta main sur mon épaule, pour me donner de l'énergie? 

« La mort, Sasuke...C'est ta fin. »

Ta main...ton bras... Sang...

Je baisse mon regard... transpercé.

Je suis...Mon torse...transpercé... 

POURQUOI?!

« La mort, Sasuke... est ta dernière demeure »

Ses mots...résonnent en moi...en moi...

Je tousse...mal...

Souffrir...ce n'est pas que ton regard qui m'a fait souffrir...Toi...

J'essaye de parler...les mots...remplacés par du...sang...mon...sang! 

Folie...Moi.

Réalise...

Mal... 

Souffrir...Toi.

« Pardonne-moi, je souffre tellement... »

Est-ce moi qui ai dis cela? Ou est-ce toi...ton regard...amitié...

J'entends des sanglots...Sakura...consolée par Lee.

Mon regard se dirige vers toi...une larme...

« Oui, Sasuke... » 

C'était donc moi...

Je pleure, non... Je ferme les yeux, j'écoute...

Des cris, des explosions...pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'entends cela, comme si cela était étouffé...?

Pourquoi, mes yeux... voient-ils ma vie défiler...? 

Mère...Père...Itachi...Kakashi-senseï...Sakura...Toi...Toi...Toi...Moi. 

Je sais à présent...la mort sait à présent...tu le sais à présent...

Je me sens...mieux... je me relève, je te vois, un corps entre tes bras...un corps...

Je regarde le ciel...tes yeux...Toi. 

Le soleil brille...tes cheveux...Toi.

Je me sens voler...vers Toi.

Toi... Tu es la vie. Ami...Amant...Frère...Vie...

Fin

Et voilà un petit one-shot! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Flore Risa  
Ciao


	4. Adieu, mon amour

**Auteur :**Flore Risa

**Titre :** Adieu, mon amour...

**Genre :** Drame/Romance

**Note :** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Commentaire :** C'est un petit one-shot qui m'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que cela vaut, mais bon...envoyez moi vos commentaires...

**Adieu, mon amour...**

Je suis allongée près d'un immense arbre, je regarde le ciel gris et nuageux, menaçant mon village d'averse. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Narita, et je suis enceinte. Je vais bientôt accoucher, mon mari souhaite une fille et moi, je sais que c'est un garçon, et je le désir depuis tellement de temps, je l'aime déjà. Mon mari, Kisai, est un ninja respecté et puissant. Il protège son village contre tout, il l'aime, tout comme moi je l'aime.

Un rayon de soleil caresse ma main installée sur mon ventre rebondit, j'ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Mes yeux rencontre des yeux bleus rieurs, charmeur et amoureux. Mon Kisai...l'homme que j'aime. Il me sourit... un sourire immense faisant voir toutes ses dents, c'est comme ça que je suis tombée sous son charme, c'est ainsi que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... grâce à ce sourire!

« Narita-channnn! » s'exclama l'amour de ma vie, je ris de bonheur. Il s'allonge à mes côtés, et colle une oreille sur mon ventre, son sourire s'élargit et cela me remplie encore plus de joie... j'aime quand il sourit, j'aime quand il est heureux.

Kisai et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés en mission, nous avons 4 ans de différence. C'était une mission d'espionnage, assez dangereuse, le village du Sable était très protégé, et les informations à extirper était des plus importantes. Cette mission avait été la plus chaotique de toute ma vie, Kisai et moi avions été séparés du reste du groupe. Kisai avait été fait prisonnier puis torturé, je m'étais alors révoltée contre le chef de groupe qui refusait de l'aider.

« Idiot! On abandonne pas les nôtres! » avais-je criée en m'élançant vers Suna, suivit de ma meilleure amie et soeur jumelle: Uchiha Jiki (porcelaine). Seules, on avait ramenées se baka de Kisai, malheureusement, il était tellement mal en point, qu'il a fallut que je le porte jusqu'à Konoha, seule. Jiki était parti avant afin de s'assurer de la sûreté des lieux.

C'est en allant le voir à l'hôpital, que lui et moi avons réellement sympathisé. A l'époque, j'avais seize ans et lui vingt. Très vite le courant était passé, on a pas vraiment attendus de se connaître... une semaine plus tard, on sortait ensemble pour la première fois. Depuis, beaucoup de chose ont changés, mais mon amour pour lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt-quatre ans, je suis mariée et j'attends cet enfant de l'amour et du bonheur.

« Narita-chan! Tu pense à quoi? Au nom du bébé...? Tu sais, je pense qu'on pourrai l'appeler Ai (amour)? » dit l'homme à mes côtés en m'embrassant; ses lèvres avait le goût du miel, il me disait que c'était à force de m'embrasser et à chaque fois j'en riais tellement c'était naïf!

« Notre fils s'appellera Naruto! » lui fis-je la remarque, car je savais que c'était un garçon. Mon homme me regarde bizarrement, je sais ce qu'il pense: un ingrédient de ramen! Ce pauvre gosse...!

Je lui souris, je le vois tirer cette grimace qui le rend si idiot, mais j'aime sa bouille, elle est si craquante! Il réfléchit, ça se voit! Je lui dis d'abandonner et que de toutes manières, j'avais raison! Il se lève, puis m'annonce qu'il va manger des ramens pour y réfléchir tranquillement!

Des semaines passent ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chaque jour avec lui est une fête qui ne se ressemble pas! Aujourd'hui, il est en mission avec son équipe, son petit protégé est devenu chuunin depuis peu, il en est fier, il m'en parle souvent. Cet enfant vit seul, de temps à autre, je vais le voir afin de lui concocter des petits plats comme une vraie mère le ferait. Il est adorable ce petit, un peu prétentieux, mais adorable tout de même...

Il me parle souvent de ses coéquipiers, il en a un qu'il trouve particulièrement faible, c'est le neveu de Jiki-chan, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom... Oba... Obe...Tob...Tibo...enfin!

Ah oui! En faite, Jiki est enceinte à nouveau, elle a déjà son petit Itachi, un garçon étrange et renfermé, mais bon... elle attend un fils également, elle en est certaine! Elle compte l'appeler Sasuke, je trouve que ça ressemble à rien, mais je ne préfère pas la vexer, elle est si susceptible!

Quand Kisai rentre de sa mission, il est démolit, l'un de ses disciples est mort, c'est l'Uchiha, l'un des miens! Je le console au mieux, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer, je pleure avec lui. Nos coeurs saignent à l'unisson, mes larmes redoublent d'intensité lorsqu'il m'annonce que Konoha est entré officiellement en guerre contre Suna no kuni. Kisai va partir à la guerre!

Je pleure tout les jours, chaque jours est un calvaires pour moi à présent! Kisai essaye de me consoler, il me murmure des mots remplis de réconfort et d'amour. Je me blottis contre lui, je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces, comme si ma vie en dépendait! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai peur du lendemain, j'ai peur qu'on vienne m'annoncer la mort de mon mari, de l'homme que j'aime! C'est pour cela que je profite de chaque jours à ses côtés.

Les jours passent, les mois aussi. Jiki a accouchée de son petit Sasuke, un beau garçon qui ressemble à sa mère. Moi, je dépéris. Tout les jours mon état se dégrade, Kisai ne sait plus quoi faire, mais il est toujours à mes côtés. Il peine à me laisser seule, mais la guerre fait de plus en plus rage, les villages s'entre-tue, Konoha est au bord du siège.

Mon mauvais pressentiment grandit... bien au fond de mon coeur, le doute s'installe, le désespoir, la mort...

Septembre donne raison aux nuages et aux bourrasques de vent. Moi je suis à la maison, je n'en sors plus depuis des mois, je tousse, mon état se dégrade vraiment depuis deux semaines. Je détourne mon regard de l'arbre dansant avec le vent, afin de regarder mon reflet. Mon teint habituellement basané est devenue fade, un voile c'est installé dans mes yeux d'ordinaire d'un noir profond, ils sont devenus gris. Mes cheveux, d'un noir lumineux et soyeux sont devenue terne et sec. Aujourd'hui, je suis le reflet de mon passé, le fantôme errant sans but précis.

Je suis fatiguée, ma grossesse est dur. Mon enfant est agité, peut-être ressent-il ma détresse? Sait-il se que je refuse de savoir? Comprend-t-il se qui se passe dans le vaste monde?

Kisai entre en criant sont habituel « Je suis entré! », je vais l'accueillir, avec cette grimace crispée qui me sert de sourire depuis quelque temps. Il me sourit en retour, malgré tout... il est toujours aussi beau se sourire d'ange. Son visage est toujours illuminé de joie, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence...

Je suis allongée dans le lit conjugale, il est à mes côtés, il me parle de sa journée, des problèmes du village, de son protégé qui s'était blessé en mission d'espionnage. Il me confit que je manque au jeune garçon et qu'il viendra sûrement me rendre visite.

J'écoute avec la plus grande attention mon homme, je vois les différentes émotions passer sur son visage. Je le vois fatigué, plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, je sais que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes le rend triste, je sais qu'il sait... mais il ne me le dira jamais, il a trop peur de la réalité... comme moi.

Les jours heureux me manque, je sais qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de les rendre rayonnant, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de sourire, de rire franchement, les larmes coulent... mon malheur reste intacte.

Les jours qui suivent sont terne, je me sens affaiblis, je reste alitée. Le protégé de mon mari est venu me rendre visite, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eus la force de lui faire un plat comme il les aiment. Il est tout simplement rester allongé à mes côtés, une oreille sur mon ventre et moi, comme un automate, je lui caresse les cheveux. Il me confit ses peines en tout genre. En le voyant ainsi, qui aurait pu croire que c'est un chuunin redouté sur le terrain!

Aujourd'hui, on est le 11 Octobre, je me sens mal. Je suis pratiquement au terme de ma grossesse, mais Kisai n'est pas là! Il est sur le terrain, une menace est en approche: un yuma furieux. La bataille fait rage, c'est une guerre sanglante, sans pitié. Les medic-nin sont en alerte constante, des centaines de morts et de blesser accoste l'hôpital, ninja comme civil.

Je me sens fiévreuse, la tête me tourne, j'essaye de me lever, mais en vain. J'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir à la volé, quelqu'un court vers la chambre. Je vois la tête de Jiki apparaître, anxieuse, inquiète. Sasuke est dans ses bras, il est agité, il sent le danger, c'est un bébé intelligent. Itachi est rester au pas de la porte. Jiki-chan se précipite vers moi, elle s'accroupit à côté de moi, elle pose le bébé sur des couettes poser paresseusement sur le côté.

« Narita-chan! Kami-sama, tu es brûlante, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital! » me dit-elle en m'enlevant les draps me recouvrant. J'entends un râle s'échapper de ma bouche, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre a prit ma place. Je ne suis plus moi-même, ma vue est brouillée, une douleur au ventre n'arrive pas à ma ramener à la réalité. Je sens des bras me soulever, je vois Jiki tourner la tête et s'adresser à son fils aîné, puis tout tourbillonne autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas se qui se passe à présent. Autour de moi, les murs sont blancs, des lamentations de douleur se font entendre, ma douleur augmente. Je faiblis de cris en cris. Les docteurs et infirmières m'encourage et me disent que mon Kisai allait venir dans un instant, il faut que j'attends. Quand il arrive, je soupire de soulagement, il est encore vivant... Son visage est sérieux, fermé, grave. Ses habits sont poussiéreux et par-ci par-là des traces de sang parsèment son accoutrement. Il s'assoit sur la chaise à côté puis me prends ma main chaude de fièvre. Il me donne un baise-main en me regardant dans les yeux, je murmure faiblement son nom...

« Narita-chan... mon amour...comment vas-tu? » me demande-t-il, je ne peux pas répondre, ma bouche est pâteuse. Les heures d'après, Kisai reste à mes côtés, mes contractions s'intensifient, les docteurs m'annoncent la venus de l'enfant dans quelques minutes.

Lorsque je sens mon fils sur mon sein, je pleure, je le contemple, il est si beau, il ressemble vraiment à son père. Sa blondeur m'éblouit, je plonge à corps perdu dans ses yeux magnifiquement bleus. Kisai est à mes côtés et me murmure des mots d'amour, il est heureux. Mais moi... moi je n'arrive pas à rire de ce bonheur, c'est trop dur, mes forces mes quittes, je ne peux que murmurer le nom de mon fils « Naruto... ».

« Mon amour... je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je vais te rejoindre... bientôt. Mais avant cela, je dois accomplir mon devoir, je dois tenir ma promesse... cette promesse que j'ai faite au village lors de la cérémonie des Hokages. Tu pourras être fière de moi et ton fils, il va devenir un héros...il sera aimer de tous, alors il ne remarquera pas notre absence, je le promets... A présent, moi et Naruto, nous avons du travail. Je t'aime pour l'éternité... » me murmure Kisai dans l'oreille, je sens les sanglots dans sa voix. Mes larmes coulent, tout devient lointain.

Je t'aime mon fils...

Aujourd'hui, je te laisse mon amour. Bientôt, très bientôt, je te rejoindrai. J'ai mon fils dans les bras, je lui parle de toi, de moi, de nous. Je lui dis que tu l'aimais et que tu as toujours su que qu'il était un garçon. Je lui affirme que même si nous ne seront pas, ils sentira notre présence, car l'amour que nous lui portons est plus fort que tout.

Je suis devant un Kyubi déchaîné, mon fils est dans mes bras, il pleure, je passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux de blé... les mêmes que les miens. Je lui dis une dernière fois que je l'aime et que je suis fière de lui, puis je le pose à mes pieds, il est agité. Gamabunta me presse, il faut que je le fasse maintenant!

Je compose les signes, Kyubi me guète, Gamabunta se défend contre lui, il saute, il brandit son katana et quand je cris mon incantation il s'arrête. Après tout se passe vite, vraiment très vite. Je saisis mon fils, puis je vois le Dieu de la Mort derrière moi. Il enfonce sont bras en moi puis en mon fils que j'entends hurler de douleur, c'est vrai que c'est douloureux. Kyubi rugit de colère, mais in n'arrive pas à ce libérer. La Mort élève sont couteau... la processus de la mort début.

Je t'aime mon fils...

Le ciel est gris, pluvieux, il pleure ceux qui l'ont rejoins... les âmes sont en peinent. Les shinobis vêtus de noir sont réunis en dessous du Mont Hokage. Ils rendent hommage aux morts. Sandaïme est devant tous, à ses côté, une nourrice tenant dans les bras le porteur de Kyubi. Le Hokage porte un regard triste et affectueux sur ses ninjas puis sur les deux photos misent en valeurs par des roses blanches. Deux photos parmi tant d'autres...

« Le ciel pleure avec nous, mes très chers shinobis. Il pleure nos morts, nos amis, notre famille... En ce jour de deuil, nous rendons hommage à ceux qui ont su donner leur vie pour leur village. N'oublions jamais ce sacrifice, que plus jamais une telle situation se produise, que la paix règne à Konoha, car tel était le voeux le plus cher de notre feu Uzumaki Kisai, celui à qui nous avons confiés nos vies, à qui nous avons sus donner notre affection et notre confiance. Pour cette journée, gardons en mémoire les exploits de l'éclaire jaune de Konoha... grâce à lui... et à toutes les victimes, la volonté du Feu est intacte! » annonça Sandaïme en regardant la foule, tous les shinobis clamèrent l'hymne de cette paix et force retrouvée...

_Mon fils, nous t'aimons... que la vie de soit propice et que le ciel te sourisse. Je suis certaine, que tes rêves se réaliseront et que tu sauras puiser ta force dans ta volonté, comme ton père et moi... N'aie jamais honte de toi ni de se que tu as en toi, car c'est cela qui te vaudras le respect..._

_Je vivrai à travers ton regard, car la mère devient le fils et le fils devient la mère..._

Fin

Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai souhaitée partager avec vous! J'espère que cela vous a plus! Faites le moi savoir! J'attends vos commentaires?!

Flore Risa


	5. On ne joue pas avec le feu, Naruto

Auteur : Flore Risa Titre : On ne joue pas avec le feu, Naruto.  
Genre : Vous verez.  
Note : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, vous le savez, je pense.  
Commentaire : Bon, c'est une fic que j'écris pour un ami qui me l'a demandé, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... De plus je vous préviens, cela ce passe dans Next Gen pour ceux qui lisent les scans, Sasuke est revenu au bout d'un an d'absence... Bonne Lecture

On ne joue pas avec le feu, Naruto...

Il faisait bien beau aujourd'hui, pour un jour d'automne, la lumière chaleureuse du soleil prenait sous son aile les habitants de Konoha, qui ne s'en plaignaient pas, bien au contraire.

L'équipe n°7 était au terrain d'entraînement 26, Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînaient au taïjutsu, alors que Kakashi enseignait une technique de Doton à Sakura qui avait un peu de mal malgré ses efforts.  
Elle n'était pas faible, au contraire, Tsunade l'avait rendu forte, mais en force pas en techniques, bon il y avait bien les jutsu de médecine...ça compte pas vraiment !!!

Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke tout allait bien, il se battaient l'un contre l'autre sans animosité, ils s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, c'est se que Kakashi leur reprochait.

« Bon, les enfants ont fait une pause, vous avez emmenez de quoi manger comme je vous l'ai demandé ?! »S'exclama Kakashi

« Oui senseï » dirent à l'unisson les jeunes gens

C'est ainsi que dans la joie et la bonne, un repas fut mangé par nos quatre héros préférés. La discutions battait son pleins quand...

« Eh Sasuke-kun, je suis sûr que tu bat Naruto à plate couture, même moi je pourrais le faire !!! » ria Sakura, cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe au blondinet, toujours aussi instinctif, même après l'entraînement avec Jiraya.

« QUOI ? TU ME CHERCHES SAKURA ? VIENS TE BATTRE SI TU SI FORTE POUR ME BATTRE... » S'écria Naruto en se relevant, Kakashi et Sasuke ne purent que soupirer.

« Ah ouais ! Si c'est comme ça, au combat... je vais te faire manger les orties tu vas voir, mon coco !!! » S'exclama la jeune shinobi en se levant à son tour, pour se diriger ensuite vers le milieu du terrain.

« Souhaiter lui bonne chance, les gars, elle va en avoir besoin... » Marmonna le jeune blond en se dirigeant également au centre du terrain.

Sakura ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se positionner, qu'elle lui lança déjà une de kunaï et shuriken, qu'il évita sans problème en sautant dans les airs, puis en se réceptionnant quelques mètres plus loin en position de renard (les genoux fléchis et les mains par terre), sans répit, Naruto s'élança à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui ne vit pas Naruto arriver derrière elle pour lui donner un de poing léger, mais assez fort pour la rendre inconsciente.

Naruto regarda la jeune fille à terre, inconsciente, il fut vite rejoint par ses deux autres amis, qui vérifièrent l'état de la shinobi.

« Je l'ai rendue inconsciente pour juste dix minutes, ne vous inquiétez pas Kakashi-senseï » rassura Naruto, Sasuke était à côté de lui, regardant comme son coéquipier, Sakura. Il savait que l'attitude de la jeune fille blessait Naruto inconsciemment, mais le ténébreux ne dit rien. Il entendit alors rire Naruto de son air idiot, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, baka ? » demanda Sasuke de son air toujours impassible.

« Elle va vouloir une revanche, hé hé hé !! » répondit Naruto en ne relevant pas l'insulte de son partenaire.

« pfff » fut la seule réponse de Sasuke.

Kakashi porta Sakura pour la déposer au pied d'un arbre, puis attendit.

Sakura, quant à elle, commençait à se réveiller, elle se senti un peu nauséeuse, elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil lui fit refermer les yeux, elle essaya de rouvrir un œil, elle ne vit pas le soleil, mais deux yeux bleus rieurs, des cheveux comparable au soleil et un sourire où toutes les dents étaient visible.

« Good Afternoon Sakura-chan !! » dit la personne devant elle

« NARUTO ! » s'écria Sakura en se relavant comme une furie, si ses yeux avaient été des kunaï, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de la carcasse de se pauvre Naruto. « JE VEUX UNE REVANCHE !!! » continua-t-elle à crier, en pointant un doigt sur le jeune homme aux yeux d'azur.

« D'accord... » Répondit Naruto sûr de gagner, Kakashi cligna d'étonnement de son seul œil visible, quant à Sasuke il avait toujours son armure d'impassibilité.

« BIEN...CE SERA UN BRAS DE FER ALORS !!!! ON VERRA SI TU RIRA ENCORE AUTANT APRES » continua Sakura, les yeux flambant (de folie ?), sans même faire attention à la réponse du jeune garçon, puis elle ria d'un rire quasi-démoniaque qui fit reculer les trois garçons, même Sasuke qui connaissait Sakura, quand elle était comme ça, s'était...horrible, le début d'un massacre.

Sakura prit Naruto par la manche, et le traîna dans le premier café visible, Kakashi et Sasuke les suivants, enfin suivant plutôt Sakura, car Naruto était plutôt en mauvaise position pour marcher.

Une fois Naruto relâché, les deux adversaires s'assirent à une table, mirent chacun un coude sur la table, se prirent la main, puis au « HAJIME » de Kakashi, ils commencèrent chacun à pousser à un côté opposer, gauche pour Naruto et droite pour Sakura.

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur main s'affrontant dans un duel acharné, pour le moment c'est Naruto qui menait la danse. Au bout de cinq minutes aucuns des deux étaient sortit vainqueur, des gouttes de sueurs apparurent aux tempes des deux jeunes gens, quand coup de théâtre...Sakura, avec un ultime effort fait penchée la victoire en sa faveur.

« YATTA !!! » cria Sakura, en levant les bras en signe de victoire « J'AI GAGNEE, NARUTO !!! »

« J'AI PAS DIS MON DERNIER MOT !!! » s'écria à son tour Naruto qui s'était relevé de sa chaise.

« Egalité...égalité... » Chantonna Sakura toute joyeuse et fière d'elle-même

« C'EST PAS FINI !!! JE TE DEFI SAKURA... !!! » S'énerva Naruto, honteux d'avoir perdu contre...une fille !

« Ah ouais... » S'exclama la Shinobi

« Pff...Que des gamins » pensa Sasuke, toujours en observant ses amis

« Si Gai voyait ça...On dirait lui et moi en puissance dix... » se dit Kakashi en souriant et se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, ses élèves toujours entrain de trouver un autre défi...

FIN

Voilà ! Juste une amusette de plus...

Flore Risa 


	6. L'Aveuglement d'une vie

**Auteur :** Flore Risa

**Titre :** L'Aveuglement d'une vie...

**Commentaire :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**PS:** Bon, c'est classé PG, il y a des fois, c'est un peu crue ce que j'écris, donc...

Bonne lecture...

**L'Aveuglement d'une vie...**

Le pouvoir... ce pourquoi je suis là, devant l'être le plus abjecte, le plus hideux, le moins humain sûrement... et pourtant, j'en ai besoin de lui, un sannin, un traître comme moi!

Je suis dans la chambre... enfin, façon de parler! Un lit, une table, une chaise, un robinet, cela a plus l'allure d'une prison sans les barreaux. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas là pour décorer coquettement une pièce... c'est pas cela qui m'apportera la puissance, la force et l'adrénaline... Je m'allonge calmement, sans me précipité, cela ne sert à rien... j'ai tout mon temps!

Je regarde le plafond... c'est un de mes hobbies favoris depuis que je suis ici, l'autre c'est tuer, mais passons... le mieux dans cette activité, c'est de ne pas vraiment penser, on vide la tête et on peut se dire, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes! Parfois, sans le vouloir, je me pose des questions... sur mon avenir, sur la manière de mieux tuer et en particulier mon frère, comment vont les autres... et immédiatement après que cette question m'ai traverse l'esprit, immédiatement... je me maudit d'être aussi faible! Les amis... ça sert à rien! Même si cet idiot de service affirme le contraire...mais il est idiot de toute façon! En fin de compte, mon avenir et la manière de tuer mon frère sont complémentaire, ça se résume à une chose: un katana bien enfoncé dans son corps!

Il fait froid dehors, normal en hiver! J'ai encore une mission, donnée par le serpent. Éliminer un groupe de Konoha s'étant aventuré dans les terres de Oto. Je suis sur une branche épaisse d'un arbre certainement centenaire, je tourne la tête vers mes quatre larbins, les quatre du son. Les ninjas de Konoha devraient arriver dans seulement quelques minutes, je suis impatient, ce sentiment se lit clairement sur mon visage. Mes sens sont nettement plus aiguisés qu'à l'ordinaire. J'entends clairement des pas venir vers nous... trois... quatre...six... huit! Il y a donc huit ninjas à éliminer, parfait... c'est mon jour de chance!

Une fois assez près, je fais signe aux larbins d'attaquer après moi, s'ils pensent que je suis seul ils vont relâcher leur garde, et là... paf... ils sont fait comme des poissons fris! Je sautes habilement devant eux, je vois leurs mines surprises, je souris de délice, voilà des visages qui vont être vite défigurés! Au milieu d'un cercle de six ninjas se trouvent deux personnes, des civils sans aucun doute. Habillés en kimono traditionnel, l'homme et la femme font très certainement partis de la hautes noblesses, peut-être la plus hautes, qui sait!

Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, les ninjas ennemis se mettent en place, kunaïs en mains, ils m'attaquent. Ce qui suit me fais frissonner de plaisir, je sors mon katana, puis sans hésitation j'entre dans le tas... Le bruit de chair tranchée me font penser à une belle mélodie... Mmmmh... que j'aime cela! Que c'est gracieux! Je me déplace avec raffinement autour de mes si chères victimes qui ne me voient même pas venir, le sang gicle sur mes vêtements dès qu'un membre se détache de sa chère moitié, les cris de douleurs me donne un sourire machiavélique, je ne laisse même pas le temps aux ninjas de me toucher que déjà ils sont à terre, l'odeur du sang envahissant mes narines.

Il y a en a une qui n'a pas sortit de kunaïs, ni aucune autres armes... elle m'attend de pied ferme, en position de combat... Hyuuga Hinata, reconnaissable à son Byakugan activé. Son visage inspire la détermination ce qui me donne m'excite encore plus! C'est le dernier barrage entre maintenant et ma réussite.

« Je ne mourrai pas ici, je vais t'arrêter Sasuke-kun... je n'ai pas peur! » avertit la Hyuuga avec force, son regard se durci... oh... c'est si charmant... dommage! Je fonce vers elle, elle m'attend toujours. Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'apprête à lui enfoncer mon katana dans le ventre, mais elle réfrène mon coup, mais c'est sans compter le kunaï que j'avais préparer dans mon autre main que j'enfonce dans son dos, la stoppant net. Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, la Byakugan l'abandonner. Une gerbe de sang s'échappe de sa bouche, elle s'affaisse à moitié sur moi, mais sans ménagement je la pousse, la faisant tomber lourdement sur le ventre. Je reste immobile un instant, le regard méprisant rivé sur elle. Puis lentement, je me mets face à elle, et avec le pied je la retourne brusquement sur le dos, le kunaï s'enfonçant plus profondément, une nouvelle gerbe de sang accueille ce geste. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle gémit de douleur; moi, j'élève juste mon katana au-dessus d'elle, telle une épée de Damoclèse. Enfin, sans pitié, je l'enfonce dans son coeur, la faisant taire à jamais.

« Fallait établir les règles du jeu avant merdeuse! » lui dis-je en crachant sur son corps, puis je me retourne vers les larbins, je ne leur ai rien laisser, même pas un os pour se défouler. Je m'en fou, ce ne sont que des larbins! Je regarde à nouveau la Hyuuga, puis, avec un petit sourire carnassier, j'ordonne le retour au QG.

Voilà les missions que j'aime! Sanglant... Quel délice! J'aime tuer, c'est le seul moment où je me sens vivre, surtout quand je tue des anciens « amis ». Ouais, la Hyuuga n'était pas la première, avant elle j'ai tuer avec autant de délice la fille de l'équipe de l'autre Hyuuga, Tenten je crois. Elle a pas été difficile celle-là, elle était pas assez rapide, alors je l'ai pris de court et je lui ai tranché la glotte. Avant elle, Yamanaka Ino et Nara Shikamaru... les deux en même temps tiens! Super non, avec eux je me suis pris le pied, encore mieux qu'une jambe en l'air! La Yamanaka j'ai préféré la faire souffrir, le lui ai coupé tout les membres avant de l'achever, par contre l'autre, je m'étais lacé du jeu, alors je lui simplement enfoncé mon katana dans le ventre, c'est pas pour autant que le sang n'a pas coulé... non, non...n'ayez crainte, je fais tout de façon à ce que un peu de sang coule tout de même, sinon quel est l'intérêt de tuer!?

A présent, je me trouve devant mon 'maître', je m'incline profondément, quelle connerie tout ça! Pendant que je lui explique que la mission c'est merveilleusement bien déroulée, mon esprit est ailleurs... ailleurs comme champs de bataille par exemple! Je m'imagine tuer mon frère puis Naruto, le sale gosse... sale gosse qui a certainement évolué lui aussi, qui sait, peut-être que je viens de tuer sa petite amie?! Sans pouvoir me retenir je pouffe de rire, chose rare chez moi. Orochimaru me regarde avec courroux, il devait certainement m'expliquer une mission des plus importante... une mission d'infiltration quoi! La barbe...

Aux côtés du serpent, Kabuto me regarde avec, comme je l'ai moi-même baptisé, le 'regard qui tue', effrayant même les plus dur! Tsss... à d'autre! Tout de même je m'excuse auprès du Kage de Oto, même si j'ai progressé en cinq ans, je ne souhaite pas mourir jeune... en faite, j'ai calculé, que dans un an, je pourrai enfin tuer le serpent de mes propres mains, et ainsi je m'octroierai la liberté qui m'est dû! Mmmmh, j'ai hâte! J'ai hâte! Quel magnifique spectacle cela donnera!

L'année a passé, assez vite. Une année jonché de morts, comme d'habitude quoi! Je me suis donner la liberté de tuer deux, trois de mes connaissances... enfin, anciennes connaissances! Parmi elle, le Inuzuka... Kiba, je crois... oui c'est ça! Kiba et son clebs Akamaru, une belle bête d'ailleurs, assez féroce, dommage qu'il tenait tant à son maître, je l'aurais bien gardé! Il y avait également Akimichi Choji, le gros lard... il n'a pas été très dur, un coup de katana pendant qu'il faisait sa boulette et c'était bon! Sinon... qui d'autre? Ah oui, le petit-fils de Sandaïme, Konohamaru si mes souvenirs sont bons... c'était un petit genin que Uzumaki appréciait, je ne vous raconte pas la façon dont je l'ai battu, j'ai trop honte... c'était beaucoup trop facile pour être un exploit!

Bref, j'avais raison, l'année m'a apporter la puissance nécessaire pour achever le sannin! Je l'ai battu il y a peu, et avec lui son fidèle Kabuto, ce connard! Ça pas été facile, facile... le vieux tenait à sa vie! Je l'ai débusqué après une bonne demi-journée, je me suis vidé de mon chakra, mais bon, aucune importance! A présent, je l'ai remplacé, je suis le nouveau Kage d'Oto... ça m'ennuie, mais bon... j'avais pitié de ce petit fifre. Maintenant, je cherche mon frère, Itachi. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Pendant ce temps, je perfectionne mes techniques en tout genre, je compte bien le tuer cette fois, mais bon... j'ai le temps, à peine dix-neuf ans, à cet âge on peut avoir le monde à ses pieds! D'ailleurs, je me gène pas...

Qui peut s'opposer à moi? Le merdeux de Naruto? L'autre merdeuse qui ose se donner le nom de ninja, la coéquipière de l'autre? Tsss... c'est mal me connaître! Même mon frère aura du mal à ma vaincre! Je suis invincible à présent! Mon rire raisonne dans la pièce où je siège, il s'intensifie; personne ne peut me battre! Personne! J'aime cette sensation, quel délice... Je passe, ma langue sur mes lèvres, un tique que j'ai sûrement hérité de l'autre fou qui m'a servi de 'senseï'!

« On dirait vraiment Orochimaru... » cette phrase résonne dans toute la pièce. Je reconnais facilement cette voix, je me lève, mon sourire ne me quitte plus. Deux silhouettes s'avancent, la première plus en avant, marche tranquillement vers moi. Même pas besoin qu'il enlève sont chapeau à clochette pour que je le reconnaisse! Idiot...

« On dirait que tu es venu te jeter dans la gueule du loup... » lui répondis-je en restant immobile devant lui. Il enlève son chapeau aux longs bords, alors apparaît deux yeux rouges... une provocation! Je vais l'écraser... oui! Avec toute ma puissance, je l'écraserai... Je me mets en positions de combat, lui... ne bouge pas! Encore une Provocation! Ce mot résonne dans ma tête, telle une litanie... provocation, provocation, provocation! PROVOCATION! C'est moi qui vais l'écraser!! Moi!

Mon katana est à porté de ma main, je vois son larbin, Kisame, avancer d'un pas avant que LUI ne l'arrête, il lui sourit! J'en ris, il veut donc m'affronter! Mais je suis le plus puissant! Je ne perdrai pas cette fois-ci! Une fois qu'il sera mort, il n'y aura plus de 'Itachi par ci' et 'Itachi par là', non... tous admirerons ma magnificence, mon pouvoir... j'aime toujours autant ce mot... pouvoir...

Je m'impatiente, j'attaque. Je lève mon katana, je l'abats: il l'évite. Je me retourne pour me trouver face à lui... il est toujours aussi calme, à nouveau cette litanie résonne en moi... provocation, provocation, provocation! PROVOCATION! Je m'élance à nouveau, j'augmente ma vitesse, je le touche... non, juste une égratignure à la joue... il saigne... Mmmmh... je passe à nouveau ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur... du sang... cela excite encore plus mon envie de le battre. Je m'élance à nouveau, je prépare une attaque encore plus puissante, un Katon de mon crue... mon Sharingan est activé, je forme les signes nécessaires à ma technique... elle rate! Je me suis fais attaquer par la face de poisson... mes envies de meurtres ne cesse d'augmenter...je sens mon esprit plonger dans la folie... la folie... HAHAHAHA... qu'est-ce que je dis?! Ne suis-je pas déjà fou... fou de pouvoir, de victoire... de vengeance!?

Je sens à peine ma blessure, paraissant pourtant profonde... je ne vois plus rien de ce qui m'entoure... j'entends faiblement Itachi réprimander son coéquipier « Ne t'approche pas trop, je veux m'en occuper seul, ne t'inquiète pas », Kami-sama! Qu'il est prévenant... je ris... oui, je ris de ma victoire prochaine...

Je n'ai plus le choix, j'invoque Manda. Il doit m'obéir, son précédent maître est mort après tout! La fumée blanche de l'invocation cache ma vue, je ne vois rien autour de moi, mais je sens cette envie de meurtre et de sang, Manda est à mes côtés. Je ris encore, oui cela m'amuse... je l'avoue, j'ai hâte que ce charognard meurt, mais avant je vais le faire souffrir, comme il m'a fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années, compte sur moi... imbécile heureux... KUKUKUKUKU...!!

Je sens Manda frémir de colère, qu'a-t-il? Il ne veut pas m'obéir? ALORS QUE JE SUIS SON SEUL MAITRE!?

« MANDA, OBEIS-MOI! JE SUIS TON MAITRE... » le serpent géant s'agite furieusement, il abat sa queux vers moi, je l'évite. Je sens ses deux yeux jaunes me darder haineusement. Il paraît ne pas vouloir m'obéir... SALE VIPERE! Je le ferais seul alors!!

Je me retourne vers mon frère, à ses côtés la face de poisson m'observe avec dégoût, MAIS A LUI AUSSI JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER LA TERRE! Je vais tous les tuer... tuer... tuer... je prends ma tête entre mes mains, je continue à rire... bien sûr que je vais tous les tuer... je n'ai besoin de personne! PERSONNE! De toute façon est mieux servi que par soi-même, non?

Je ne Le vois pas se déplacer, lorsque je lève la tête vers le faiblard de coéquipier, il n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. J'écarquille les yeux... il est derrière moi, un kunaï fonçant vers moi... je l'évite... je suis blessé, mon flanc droit est touché, je saute, j'atterris quelques mètres plus loin en tentant d'arrêter l'écoulement abondant de mon sang. Je lâche un juron sur mon manque d'intention. La blessure est profonde, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Je lève mon regard carmin et haineux vers Lui. Mon inattention m'a coûté cher... mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire! NON... je serai meilleur que lui... je suis plus fort... oui, je suis le plus fort! J'éclate de rire... il résonne dans toute la salle, je me relève tel un possédé... je vais le finir avec cette technique... immédiatement!

Je commence à faire les signes de ma technique... lorsque tout d'un coup... je sens quelque chose, un bras, un liquide chaud... une douleur. J'ouvre la bouche, je veux crier... rien ne sors...

« C'est fini Sasuke... reprends-toi, tu as perdu... essaye au moins de mourir dignement. » me chuchote la voix en tenant mon épaule. Il sors son bras de mon torse... je tombe. Mon regard est fixe... c'est impossible! Je n'ai pas perdu contre lui... non... IMPOSSIBLE! Je... ne... peux... pas...

Il s'agenouille à mes côtés, puis se penche vers moi... blond... des cheveux blonds... ses... yeux... rouge, puis... bleus... Mon regard s'agrandit: ce n'est pas Itachi... comment?! Pourtant... je l'ai vu! NON! Ma vengeance! Je ne peux pas... mourir! IMPOSSIBLE! Comment m'a-t-il aveuglé ainsi?! Me faire croire...

« Ta vengeance t'as rendu complètement fou... Sasuke. » me dit-il... Naruto! Oui... ses yeux bleu... Uzumaki Naruto... ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu... il a changé. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une pression sur mon épaule... je tourne mon regard... rose... des cheveux roses... verts... les yeux... verts. Ma vue se brouille, est-ce cela la mort? Après tout se que j'ai fais... suis-je prêts à mourir? Mouillées... non... je ne pleure pas!

« Ta mort n'effacera pas celle de tes victimes... mais au moins, cela compensera quelques unes. J'espère que tu souffre... Sasuke. » me chuchote-t-elle avec... douceur... Sakura! Tellement de temps a passé... Hurano Sakura... changée aussi... son regard... triste... pitié... Je sens qu'on me saisis les mains... une chaleur... je... meurs...

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, on reste à tes côtés... comme à l'époque de l'équipe n°7, meurs en demandant le pardon de toutes tes victimes. » je tourne la tête vers la source de la voix... un sourire... doux... Naruto... pourquoi? Je n'arrive pas à poser la question... pourquoi? Une vengeance... Je sens mes dernières forces me quitter... je regarde droit devant moi... j'ai peur... je ne veux pas... mourir...

Tout... noir.

Naruto lâche la main de Sasuke et se relève, Sakura pleure toujours à ses côtés. Elle ferme les yeux de l'Uchiha restés ouvert après que son âme ait quittée son corps, puis elle se relève. Elle pose son regard sur Naruto, s'approche de lui, prend sa main et l'enlace doucement. Il la gratifie d'un sourire doux et chaleureux, puis ensemble, ils s'en vont, tournant le dos à leur passé... tournant le dos à Uchiha Sasuke, pour avancer vers un futur heureux... dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN

Commentaires?

J'espère que cela vous a plus... ;-)

Flore Risa


	7. AVENIR DE LA FANFICTION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a freemembership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it'smore akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Matriochka in kimono (Flore Risa)

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lo


End file.
